poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot Meets Drake
''Team Robot Meets Drake & Josh: Go Hollywood ''is an upcoming crossover film to be made by TMNTSubspace12. Plot The movie opens as Josh Nichols (Josh Peck) runs into the kitchen and tries to tell his step-sister Megan Parker (Miranda Cosgrove) how he got into a creative writing class. She, however, makes a smoothie, which drowns out his conversation. He and his step-brother, Drake Parker's (Drake Bell) parents (Nancy Sullivan, Jonathan Goldstein) are to take a ten-day cruise in Acapulco. Josh begins to write a story about his greatest adventure for his class, but he realizes he has a boring life. Meanwhile, Drake's band manager let an apparently great gig slip through his fingers, and Drake and his band then had to play a gig at the "B'Nai Shalom Home for The Elderly." Drake is enraged and fires him and lets Josh be his manager. When Drake's parents leave to go on a ten-day cruise, Drake selfishly leaves for half an hour and returns making Megan almost late for her flight. So he has to drive them to the airport so he and Josh can send Megan to meet a friend in Denver. However, Drake accidentally puts Megan on the wrong flight, and she ends up on a flight to Los Angeles. They try to open the plane doors, but are caught and searched by the T.S.A. They try to call Megan's cell phone, but she has accidentally left it with Josh. Soon after, Drake and Josh decide to fly to L.A. to get her. Drake and Josh sit in separate seats, and as per usual, Drake gets better seating companions. Josh moves away from a disgusting family he sat next too and sits next to a criminal who stole a US Currency Printer. While their plane goes through turbulence, the fat lady Josh sat next too falls over on him. His G.O. (MP3 Player) is switched with the criminal's, who has stored blueprints for counterfeit money on it. Meanwhile, Megan calls for a limo in L.A. and arrives at the Chambrulay Hotel, a luxury hotel by the beach. Once Drake and Josh find that Megan is okay, the boys decide to stay in L.A. for a while. When the guy and his companion have a little "talk" with Drake and Josh on the G.O's, Drake and Josh attempt to escape, driving around L.A. in a stolen Viper which actually happens to be Tony Hawk's. In the meantime Megan begins to like the hotel she is staying in as it offers luxury items, spa treatments, snacks in the fridge and is offered the Presidential Suite. Once they think they have lost them, Drake and Josh get pulled over by the F.B.I. But, the two "cops" actually turn out to be two more bad guys who work with the other two criminals. The criminals kidnap Drake and Josh and take them to a warehouse, locking them away. Back when Drake and Josh were at the San Diego airport, Josh had watched the news about some crooks who stole a monetary printing press from the U.S. Treasury Department three days before. Josh figures out that the criminals are the crooks who stole the monetary printing press to forge money. After making $500 million, the crooks, thinking that Drake and Josh are going notify the police if they are liberated since they saw what the crooks were doing, conspire to drown them as leader Milo McCreary had said: "I hope you boys are very good swimmers". Meanwhile, Megan finds one of the crooks' wallets in her hotel room. She has her limousine driver take her to thewarehouse, where she finds Drake and Josh. She tries to alert the police, but the phone connection goes out. Therefore, she sneaks into the warehouse and turns on the large fan, which blows around all of the money. In all of the ensuing chaos, Drake and Josh finally escape and a large fight begins. During the fight, Drake and Josh get chased through the warehouse and start beating the crooks with objects. Drake gets caught and the crooks tackle him. Josh tries to save Drake by tackling the other crooks. Drake and Josh get caught by the criminals and Josh raises his fist to punch the crooks but punches Drake instead, knocking him out. The police come and arrest the crooks for counterfeiting money. Megan uses some of the money she acquires from the warehouse to help her get to Denver, giving a portion as a tip to the limo driver. Josh remembers that he met a guy in the hotel bathroom about having Drake to play on [http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Total_Request_Live TRL]. As a reward for capturing the crooks, the police offers to give Drake an escort to Sunset Studios. They drive to TRL using Tony Hawk's Viper, which Tony's manager gives them permission to use because Tony has three more Vipers and because one of the FBI agents requests an autograph from Tony. Drake and Josh arrive to TRL in time, where Drake performs his new song, "Hollywood Girl". After the performance, the man Josh had met in the bathroom at the hotel arranges for Drake to meet with Alan Krim from Spin City Records. Drake gets a record deal. The movie ends as Drake and Josh cruise around and enjoy L.A. with their dates. Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 * Other Heroes * Villains * Trivia * Category:TMNTSubspace12